emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6995 (9th October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Megan receives news that Robbie's dad, Simon Beck, won't be attending the funeral. She explains to Jai how Simon didn't want anything to do with Robbie, causing her to lie that his dad was dead. Moira and Cain are back at Butler's Farm and catch up on the latest goings on from Zak and Finn. Aaron tells Moira that he has a visiting order to see Adam that afternoon to her upset. Ashley's amused when Doug receives a bra in his fan mail. Noah leaves for a school trip to France leaving an upbeat Charity alone at Home Farm. Nicola worries to Rodney that Jimmy might be wanting more kids. An anonymous wreath arrives at Holdgate Farm for Robbie's funeral. Megan assumes it's from Jimmy. Declan lurks in the background of Home Farm as Charity resumes contact with clients on the phone. As the villagers gather for the funeral, Megan thanks Jimmy for the wreath. Jimmy covers that he doesn't know anything about it. Megan's upset when she sees a bunch of Robbie's friends from Manchester and realises she doesn't know any of them. Nicola suggests that Jimmy look into having his vasectomy reversed; he's horrified. Charity's unnerved when she finds a wreath at Home Farm reading 'RIP' on a chair. Megan weeps as she reads at Robbie's funeral about how short a time she had him in her life. Jimmy recoils as Nicola researches the side affects of a vasectomy reversal and insists it won't happen. She explains that she doesn't want to lose him if he's desperate for another child. Charity collapses to the floor at Home Farm having had her coffee poisoned. Megan is overjoyed when Declan appears quietly around the side of Holdgate Farm, but her joy soon turns to terror as Declan assures her he loves her and won't harm her before producing a gun and leading her towards the house. Chas, Debbie, Cain, Sam and Zak join Jai, Ashley and Leyla at Robbie's wake at Holdgate Farm saying they've received a text from Charity to meet her there. They are all alarmed as Declan barges into the room holding Megan at gun point. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Hallway, dining room and kitchen *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room *Holdgate Farm - Dining room and kitchen, yard *Home Farm - Hallway/dining room and kitchen, yard Notes *This episode was transmitted at the earlier time of 6.45pm. *Jack Downham reverts to being credited as 'Noah Dingle' with this episode. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns